


Trick-or-Treat

by marichatting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: An AU in which Keith and Lance became friends as little kids when they both wore paladin costumes on Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting this November 1st because for some reason it never showed up in the Keith/Lance tag yesterday when I posted, so I'm trying again.

Halloween was always special for Keith and Lance.

It was when they met, all those years ago, when they were only six years old. That night Lance was skipping along the sidewalk far ahead of his parents and siblings, ignoring his mother telling him to come back. When he saw the other boy across the street, dressed as a paladin like him, and nearly gave his poor mother a heart attack when he suddenly ran across the street without her just to tell Keith he liked his costume. When Lance's mother scolded her young son as Keith laughed, and the boys' parents bonded over how cute their little troublemaker sons looked in their matching costumes. The night their parents exchanged phone numbers and promised to get the boys together for a play date soon.

It was every year afterward, when the two best friends made the tradition of trick-or-treating together. The boys would carve pumpkins together, help their parents decorate together, and pick out their costumes together.

It was when Lance had his first heartbreak, when he was thirteen and his date broke up with him at the middle school Halloween Dance because she liked someone else. When Keith held him and kept people away from the bathroom he cried in.

It was when they were fifteen and Keith tearfully told his best friend he was gay, terrified that Lance would hate him. It was when Lance hugged him tightly and promised he could never hate him.

It was when they were seventeen and had their first kiss, sitting in Keith's car in an empty field somewhere, looking at the starry night sky together.

It was when Lance said "trick-or-treat" to Keith when they were twenty and hanging out with their best friends in the dorm instead of at a college Halloween party. When Keith said "treat," and Lance dropped to his knee and offered up an engagement ring.

Now, it's when they're twenty-one, and they get married in the church on the same street where they first met, with their old paladin costumes on display on either side of the cake, situated to hold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
